


love him when i'm taking drugs

by sunshinetozier



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Inspired by Music, M/M, if i wrote this no i didn't, no happy ending, partial smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetozier/pseuds/sunshinetozier
Summary: Richie likes to get high and fuck a married man. Then, he catches feelings.----“I’m in love with you,” Richie told him. Woah, where had that come from? “Richie..” Eddie shot him a sad look. “I’m married, man. You can’t.” Eddie added.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	love him when i'm taking drugs

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by the song drugs by lil aaron!! lyrics are provided for context but if you haven't heard the song I def recommend it

_She only say she miss when she come into the city._

Richie was in laying his Los Angeles apartment when his phone buzzed. At this time of night, there was only one person it could be. Eddie Kaspbrak, the married man from New York City. Sure enough, it was an ‘I miss you,” text from him. Richie sat up from his spot laying in his bed at that, it meant Eddie was back in L.A. 

_I only say I love her when I wanna fuck her._

An hour later, Eddie was in Richie’s studio and they were sharing a blunt. Eddie took a drag before leaning over and pressing his lips against Richie’s for a heated kiss. “Love you,” Richie mumbled against his lips. “I know,” Eddie replied before deepening the kiss.

_I only call her pretty when she's taking out her titties._

A few more joints and many kisses later, they’d migrated to Richie’s bed. “Come on, baby, take it off,” Richie whined. Eddie rolled his eyes, sliding his shirt up over his head and tossing it to the floor. Richie’s mouth watered at the sight, and he moved to kiss Eddie’s chest. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the other man’s nipple, tugging lightly on the other. “You’re fucking beautiful. So pretty.” 

_I only say I love her when I wanna fuck her._

“Oh, Eddie!” Richie moaned out. “Right there, baby, right there!” Eddie just nodded, continuing to thrust his hips at that angle. “I’m so close!” Richie continued to moan. “You can do it. Come for me, baby.” Eddie whispered hotly in his ear. “I love you, oh my god!” Richie gave one last moan as he came untouched over the bed. 

_I only hit her up when I'm taking drugs._

Richie had just gotten home from Bill’s party. Bill hadn’t lost his edge, that’s for sure. He’d gone line for line with Richie. He couldn’t think about Bill right now, though. The only thought on his mind was Eddie. When Richie remembered he was still in town, he texted Eddie. ‘hey u busy?’

_Spent all my daddy's money making sure my nose stay runny._

Richie took his parents for granted, he knew that. Every few months, he’d ask them if they could help pay rent. His boss wouldn’t let him pick up more shifts, he’d say. It was a lie, though. He was fine on rent. He spent every last cent of that money on buying drugs. And he planned to keep doing it until they stopped giving him money. 

_I only say I love her when I wanna fuck her._

Richie had invited Eddie over, offering him a couple of lines too. “I love you.” He said, laying next to Eddie on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. “I know,” Eddie replied, rolling over to kiss him. 

_We pop a couple xannies now she's taking off her panties. I only say I love her when I wanna fuck her._

“Fuck, Rich.” Eddie moaned. This experience was few and far between, Eddie being on the bottom. Richie didn’t get it often and it was probably the coke, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity. “I love you,” Richie whispered in Eddie’s ear, extenuating his point with a deep thrust of his hips. 

_I only hit her up when I'm taking drugs._

Richie was high off his ass yet again and missed Eddie. Knowing he had arrived in L.A a few days ago, Richie decided to text him and ask him to come over. Eddie obliged almost immediately, and Richie figured it was because he wanted to get high. 

_She's too fucked up to fuck me and I'm too fucked up to give a fuck._

“Not now, Richie,” Eddie told him when Richie had leaned over to lazily press kisses to his neck. “Oh, cool.” Richie nodded, pulling away. Honestly, he didn’t mind that Eddie didn’t want it. He didn’t know if he could get it up right now, he’d only started to because it was what he thought he was supposed to. 

_She's too fucked up to fuck me._

“I’m not in the mood, Richie.” Eddie snapped. They were in Richie’s living room and Richie had slid a hand under Eddie’s shirt. “Come on, Eds. It’s been months.” Richie groaned, but Eddie just swatted his hand away. Richie obliged, though, taking his hand away. 

_I’m only in love when I'm taking drugs._

Eddie had just finished the blunt Richie had rolled for him and was staring at the ceiling of Richie’s living room. Richie watched him as he exhaled a cloud of smoke upwards. “Hey, Eddie?” He asked after a few minutes of silence. “Yeah?” Eddie replied, turning his head towards Richie. 

“I’m in love with you,” Richie told him. Woah, where had that come from? “Richie..” Eddie shot him a sad look. “I’m married, man. You can’t.” Eddie added. “I know you are,” Richie replied. “I’m serious. This wasn’t like that, man.” Eddie stood up from the couch, the admittance must have sobered him up.

“I’m sorry,” Richie replied. “I have to go. Don’t text me.” Eddie told him. With that, Eddie walked off and Richie heard it open and close. What had he done? He didn’t even mean that. It was almost definitely the weed talking. 

_I’m only in love when I'm taking drugs._

Richie never thought he’d be a sad high. He was proved wrong, though. Bill and him had just gotten high together and now he was crying in Bill’s bathroom for the second time this week. “What’s wrong?” Bill’s girlfriend, Audra, asked him. “Eds.” Richie sobbed out. “Who’s that?” Bill asked as he walked over to the bathroom. 

“I don’t know. He said it last time, too.” Audra explained. “I’m starting to get worried,” Audra whispered to Bill. It wasn’t a quiet whisper, as Richie had heard it. He couldn’t help but feel bad about that. Audra and Bill were his only friends, and he was making them worried. 

_I’m only in love when I'm taking drugs._

Across the country in New York City, Eddie Kaspbrak was feeling the same way. But, he wasn’t lucky enough to be high. Instead, he got a cab to his friend Beverly’s house. He knocked on the door and once she opened it, he walked straight to her living room. He laid on her couch and curled into a ball.

“Eddie?” Bev questioned, walking over. “What’s wrong, Eddie, honey?” She asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so stupid.” He got out before he started to cry. 

“No, you aren’t. What happened? I thought you weren’t going to be back for a few more weeks?” Bev asked him, which only caused Eddie to cry harder. How could he react like that? Telling Richie not to talk to him? He’d regret that for the rest of his life.


End file.
